The Story of Drobot
by Just a Timberjack
Summary: The story behind Drobot the Tech Dragon and his adventures.
1. Drobot's Beginning

One day, a dragon was born in Skylands. He was a bronze-scaled dragon with green eyes. His mother looked at him adoringly. She pulled him closer to herself.  
"Oh, he's just…WONDERFUL!" the mother exclaimed. She looked at him. He curled up against his mother. "He's perfect!" The little dragon yawned and then pressed himself against the mother dragon. The mom laid her head down and closed her eyes. She dreamed of her new son.

A few months later, the mother dragon decided that she'd go out to see her sisters. She hadn't seen them in a while, and she wanted to tell them about her new son. She looked at her son, and he looked up at her eagerly. She knew that her sisters were always at the park, which wasn't too far away. It was always easier to fly there, but her son obviously couldn't fly, so she'd have to walk. She placed her son between two of the spikes at the base of her neck, made sure he wouldn't fall, and then set off towards the park.

The mother dragon arrived at the park. Sure enough, she saw the three dragons laying in the grass. The smallest one looked up to her. She smiled to her sister. She ran towards the mother dragon.  
"No! Stop!" the mother yelled. The golden-scaled blur stopped in its tracks. She tilted her head. The mother took the small dragon off of her back. The three sisters looked at the son. "Oh my god…Is he yours?" they all said in unison. The mom nodded. The sisters admired the small dragon. "He's beautiful…but who's the daddy? We've never seen-" She was interrupted by her sister's crying.  
"He's not here anymore." the mother dragon said. The golden dragon looked at the ground.  
"Sorry sis…" to avoid further embarrassment, she made up an excuse to leave. The three sisters took off into the skies. The mother dragon, still crying, picked up her son and placed him between the two spikes. She slowly walked home.


	2. Learning to Fly

"Ok, It's time for you to learn how to fly!" My mom exclaimed. She shook her tail excitedly. "Mommy! I'm busy!" I looked down at my work. I was always trying to make little things here and there out of some scraps I'd find laying around Skylands.  
"Oh, come on!" My mom pleaded. For several days now she'd been pestering me about flying, but I didn't feel ready. My aunties always told me I was a bit small. Of course it was true, but they acted like it was important to be a certain size to fly. Their own children were small. I don't see why they have to pick on me. I put my project down and went outside. My mom told me how to fly, and she told me I'd just feel the need to. I looked at her.  
"Mom, why can't I just learn on my own? You said I'd feel the need to-"  
"Son, you are two years old already! It's time!"  
"Oh please mom! Not today!"  
"You can't keep putting this off!" She nudged my side, as if to encourage me to fly.  
"If I manage to fly, can you pretty please leave me to my work?" I tried to give my mom the puppy eyes.  
"Ok then. But you have to keep to your promise." She said, lowering her head slightly to show acceptance. I breathed in deeply to prepare for my flight. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale.. I felt a bit of a tug at my wings. I moved them to feel them; to feel they're there. I closed my eyes. You can do this. You can do this. I forced my wings upwards; felt the wind blow through them. I kept saying the four words in my head: You can do this. It came to a point when I didn't have to think about the words. I just felt it. I opened my eyes. I looked for my mom, who had been standing by a flat rock. She must have gone inside to leave me to my thoughts. I decided to go back to what I was doing. I started off where I stopped. I extended my wings, and brought them down. I lifted off an inch from the ground, and then fell back down. I smiled at my progress. I tried again. This continued on for 45 minutes, but by that time, I was in the air.  
"MOM! MOMMY! I CAN FLY!" I shouted. She came around the corner and looked at me- well, at the spot I was standing in before she left. She looked up.  
"Oh my son! You can fly!" She said. She began to cry tears of joy. I crashed to the ground due to the fact that I hadn't learned to land. My mom, still crying, came over to me and hugged me. I found out what I loved to do: I loved flying. I smiled at the thought. Flying made you feel so free.


	3. Missing

I had been practicing my flying skills over the two weeks that passed. I did better each day. I rubbed my aching foreleg. "Maybe I should work on my landing too." I picked up my project. I was working on making a little mechanical dragon. I looked it over, and then moved some pieces around. I looked at the dragon. I moved all of its limbs, made a few adjustments, and tested it again. I smiled at my handiwork. I placed the golden dragon down on the rock I used to do work on. I picked up the scrap pieces and put them into a box labeled scraps. I examined the little dragon once more. I was always the small intelligent dragon in the family, they were astonished by my knowledge. I was almost three years old, yet I had the intelligence of a dragon ten times my age. I curled up on my bed to take a short nap.

I woke up. God, it was dark. I accidentally overslept. I groaned as I lifted myself off my bed. My forelegs hurt from the many failed crash landings when I was practicing my flying skills. I rubbed my leg again and yawned. I went down the tunnel leading to the opening to the cave I resided in. My mom said hello to me, and I came over to her. She pushed some food towards me.  
"You should eat, young one." My mom said, signaling to the food in front of me. I hadn't been given a name yet, so I wondered if I could give myself one…The thought left me when the smell of the food reached me. I ate, and then left after I had said goodnight. I went back to my room, stopping only to pick up something. Tomorrow, I'll go flying again. I might find some new materials. I reached my room and then slept once more.

I felt the sun reaching its warm rays out towards my face. I woke up, knowing that this day would be just as good as the others. "Agh!" I screamed. The pain shot up my legs. They had cramped up overnight. I went outside to stretch them out. I wandered around for a few minutes. My legs didn't hurt as much, so I took off into the air. I flew off towards one of the floating islands opposing me. I saw some young dragons, but I stayed away. I can't necessarily trust them. I circled back to my cave, hoping to find something to eat. I crash landed again. My legs went numb and I collapsed to the ground moaning. The pain was too much to bear. But another thought struck me: I hadn't seen my mommy today. I laid awkwardly in the grass. Maybe she went hunting? I tried my best to stand up, but my forelegs were like taffy; they forced themselves underneath me.  
"Uh. I REALLY need to work on my landing." But as I waited two long hours for my legs to cooperate, I hadn't seen a sign of my mom. She usually comes out around this time…I finally manage to stand up. I swayed a little, and it felt painful to put weight on my legs, but I managed to stumble to my mom's room. But to my horror, she wasn't there. I knew she was somewhere, somewhere that's not here. I went to my room and slept. She'd be back by the time I wake again.


End file.
